Ancião
by Sofisofas
Summary: Eragon tem uma nova aventura... Desta vez leva consigo dois amigos e a sua inseparavel Saphira
1. Chapter 1

Eragon demorou alguns dias, mas a presença constante de Murtagh ao pé de si fê-lo recuperar muito melhor. Murtagh e ele eram agora inseparáveis e aquela cicatriz nas costas marcara-os como iguais. Pareciam irmãos, e confiavam plenamente um no outro.

Saphira também não saia da pequena porta do quarto de Eragon, e Arya visitava-o todos os dias.

Eragon não quis que ninguém soubesse para onde ele tencionava ir durante os primeiros dias. No dia anterior à sua "libertação", como Saphira lhe dizia, ele entrou no pensamento de Arya e disse-lhe o que tencionava fazer. Arya concordou em levá-lo à presença doTogira Ikonoka, na terra dos elfos.

Murtagh também soube para onde estes tencionavam ir, uma vez que Eragon já tinha experimentado e confirmado que nos pensamentos do amigo era praticamente impossível entrar.

Angela deixou-o sair no sexto dia e este, apesar de ninguém concordar, fez logo menção de montar Saphira.

Ela elevou-se no ar com uma velocidade tal que, pareceu ao rapaz, ter deixado no chão, lá longe… todos os seus problemas.

Sim… ele iria até Ellesméra, para junto dos elfos, ele iria seguir o seu destino, ele era um Cavaleiro do Dragão, ele era Argetlam.

"_I can not find a way to describe it, it's there inside, all I do is hide"_

(Eu não consigo encontrar uma maneira de o descrever, está lá dentro, no fundo, tudo o que eu faço é esconder-me)

Saphira desceu verticalmente, aguardava-os uma longa viagem, o melhor era reservar as suas forças.

Despediram-se daquilo que restava de Trojheim e tentando não chamar à atenção, saíram a pé.

Durante dias viajaram no meio dos montes, desta vez rumavam a ocidente… Seguiram o rio Dente de Urso até Headarth, e daí prosseguiram o rasto do rio Edda.

"_I wish that it would just go away, what would you do if you know, what would you do?"_

(Eu desejo que tudo apenas desapareça, o que é que tu farias se soubesses, o que farias?)

Pararam na margem do Eldor, para que Saphira que os seguia pelos céus pudesse confirmar que não eram seguidos. Carregaram de novo, todas as suas forças e assim, os humanos (e não só) puderam comer outro tipo de alimentos; alguns pedaços de carne capturados por Saphira nas florestas ali perto, em vez de pequenos lagartos, cobras e peixes de rio.

O lago era enorme, as águas calmas e brilhantes e o sol abrasador convidavam a entrar na água. Eragon mantinha-se sentado, isolado, a pensar. Ninguém o entendia. Por vezes, Saphira procurava falar com ele, mas Eragon desviava sempre a conversa, falando do quanto Saphira lhe fazia falta, uma vez que esta agora, conseguia transportar os três amigos ao mesmo tempo e acender uma fogueira, sem que o Cavaleiro tivesse de gastar energia. Por outro lado, Arya e Murtagh cada vez passavam mais tempo juntos, ou a treinar com as suas espadas, ou a contar e desvendar o nome das estrelas, ou a falar sobre magia, ou… Eragon não sabia… ele apenas se mantinha longe, não queria preocupá-los. Eragon sentia grande perigo, perto da entrada de Du Weldenvarden.

"_All the pain I thought I knew, all my thoughts lead back to you, back to what was never said; back and forth inside my head; I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable, come and take me away"_

(Toda a dor que eu pensava conhecer, todos os meus pensamentos ligados a ti, voltam para o que nunca foi dito; para trás e para a frente dentro da minha cabeça; não consigo lidar com esta confusão, sou incapaz, vem e leva-me daqui)

Quando já se via bem a densa floresta, Eragon decidiu falar com Saphira e contar-lhe o que o atormentava… Afinal, esconder-lhe os seus pensamentos e os seus sentimentos, para além de perigoso e de afastar a dragão, era muito difícil, pois os seus pensamentos estavam tão intensamente envolvidos que apenas um segundo de distracção e esta poderia saber exactamente o que ele estava a pensar.

_-Saphira… eu… desculpa-me por não te ter dito nada antes e por me ter afastado de ti nestes últimos tempos…_

_- Meu pequeno… estava com medo de te perder… há muito tempo que não falavas comigo, quando o fazias, pouco ou nada dizias_… – mesmo longe, Saphira mostrou a Eragon o seu alívio –_ diz-me… que te atormenta?_

"_I feel like I am all alone, all by myself. I need to get around it; my words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you, if I show you I don't think you will understand 'cause no one understands…"_

(Eu sinto que estou completamente sozinho, apenas comigo mesmo. Preciso de ultrapassar isto; as minhas palavras são frias, não as quero para te magoar, se eu te mostrar acho que não vais entender porque ninguém entende)

_-Olha com atenção à tua volta, não presentes perigo? – _tanto que ele queria que ela respondesse que não, que era tudo apenas fruto da sua imaginação…

-_Oh! __Tu também sentiste? – _Eragon pôde ver a sombra de Saphira a pairar por cima dele – _Tenho impressão de que estamos a ser seguidos, ou que algo, nada bom, está no nosso caminho…_

O rio Graena desaguava em Ardwen, um pequeno lago no meio dos bosques, mas nessa tarde, ainda nem tinham feito metade do caminho até ao lago. De noite, tiveram de dormir por turnos, Arya aconselhara-os a não dormirem ali, na floresta, corriam grande perigo caso o fizessem.

Arya ficou com o primeiro. Saphira deitou-se entre esta e Eragon, para que o rapaz se abrigasse debaixo da sua asa e para que a elfo pudesse ter um sitio quente onde se encostar. Murtagh ficou ao lado de Eragon, aproveitando também a protecção de Saphira.

Saphira mexeu-se repentinamente acordando os dois rapazes que dormiam profundamente debaixo da sua asa.

Arya desaparecera...

_- Não, ela pressentiu algo de mal no nosso caminho. Ela disse que poderia ser, ou é um feiticeiro poderoso a convocar espíritos, ou é mesmo um espectro! – _avisou a dragão.

- _Onde é que ela está? – _Eragon pusera-se de pé e desembainhara Zar'rociii.

_- Ela foi por ali – _respondeu, fazendo uma nuvem de fumo que se dirigiu a um círculo fechado de árvores altas e grossas – _mas ela pediu para que não a seguissem… ela está no seu domínio… deixem-na tratar disto!_

Tarde demais. Murtagh e Eragon entraram pela floresta adentro.

Saphira não conseguiria passar ali, as árvores eram grandes de mais, ela teria de ficar para trás.

Eragon corria a grande velocidade, sendo fielmente seguido por Murtagh, por entre ramos baixos e raízes elevadas, que o faziam tropeçar e baixar-se em fracções de segundo.

- Porque te tens afastado? – perguntou Murtagh ao da frente – Eu e Arya falámos várias vezes sobre isso… – baixou-se perante a aproximação de um grande ramo – que nos andas a esconder?

- Nada… – mentiu, saltando por cima de um pântano.

- Eragon…

- Deixa Murtagh… no seu devido tempo saberás.

"_I'm not afraid of any thing, I just need to know that I can breathe, I don't need much of any thing but suddenly…"__iv_

(Não tenho medo de nada, apenas preciso de saber que posso respirar, eu não preciso muito de nada mas de repente…)v

Continuaram a correr durante muito tempo, Eragon já não sentia as pernas e já se baixava e saltava como se estivesse programado para isso. Ouvia, de vês em quando, Murtagh a arfar atrás de si, que, orgulhoso, recuperava o folgo e apanhava-o mais à frente.

Eragon parou… estava muito cansado e encontrava-se já demasiado longe de Saphira, deixara de conseguir contactá-la.

Murtagh embateu nele, devido à velocidade a que vinha. Caíram ambos ao chão, de tão forte que foi o embate, mas Eragon com os seus rápidos reflexos levantou-se como que instantaneamente.

"_I'm small and the world is big, all around me it's fast moving, surrounded by so many things, suddenly, suddenly…"_

(Sou pequeno e o mundo é grande, tudo à minha volta mexe-se muito rápido, rodeado de tantas coisas, de repente, de repente…)

Era estranho olhar para Eragon de novo. A lua incidia na sua cara e deixava ver todos os seus traços. O amigo, ainda no chão, lembrava-se de olhar para Eragon, há algumas semanas atrás, sem que se tivesse apercebido de que este tinha envelhecido.

O seu cabelo continuava igual e não se via uma única ruga, mas o seu olhar era de desconfiança.

- Que se passa contigo? Já não pareces o mesmo… – disse Murtagh sentando-se no chão – Arya pode esperar, ela sabe-se defender e, se estivesse realmente em perigo, já nos tinha contactado.

- Guardo comigo um segredo _irmão _– Murtagh sorriu, desde que saíram de Trojheim que Eragon não lhe voltara a chamar _de irmão_ – o mundo já não parece tão simples, carrego sobre os meus ombros um grande peso e sinto perigo em toda a parte.

- Não te apoquentes, perigo sempre houve e sempre haverá. Não te preocupes com o teu carrego, um dia ser-te-à útil. Quanto ao segredo, deves ter as tuas razões para não o partilhares, mantêm-no assim, só é um segredo enquanto _ninguém _sabe.

Eragon estendeu-lhe a mão e este apertou-a com amizade. Eragon abraçou-o. Há muito tempo que sentia falta de algo tão caloroso. Saphira ajudava-o e era ela quem o confortava, mas não era a mesma coisa…

"_How does it feel to be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel to be, different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?_

(Como é ser diferente de mim? Somos iguais? Como é ser diferente de mim? Somos iguais? Como é que é?)

- Vamos – disse Murtagh depois do longo abraço – Arya não sabe de nós, e já estamos demasiado longe de Saphira para que a possas contactar, não?

- Sim, não sei onde estamos, mas já estamos bastante longe… Mas, nem sei se estamos a ir na direcção certa…

Recomeçaram a corrida, desta vez Murtagh ia na frente.

Correram durante muitas horas, o Sol já devia estar quase a nascer.

Saphira, já farta de esperar, elevou-se nos ares e começou à procurar de algum sinal da elfo ou dos rapazes. Nada! Nem um sinal… Por volta daquela hora, eles já deviam ter corrido bastante… Saphira tentou aproximar-se pelos ares, enquanto procurava falar com Eragon.

Estava quase a chegar a uma enorme clareira no meio da floresta, quando conseguiu sentir a presença de Eragon.

Mais abaixo, no meio das densas copas das árvores, Eragon também a sentira.

-_Finalmente Saphira! – _disse ele respirando de alívio mas sem abrandar o passo – _Sabes de Arya? Sabes onde estamos? O sol está quase a nascer?_

"_I'm young and I am free, but I get tired and I get weak, I get lost and I can't sleep, but suddenly, suddenly..."_

(Sou novo e sou livre, mas eu canso-me e fico franco, perco-me e não consigo dormir, mas de repente, de repente….)

_- Calma meu pequeno… O sol já rompe o chão, lá longe… quanto ao sinal de Arya… nada…. Mas posso dizer-vos que já estão perto de uma grande clareira…_

_- E o rio?_

_- Do vosso lado direito… Espera… Enganei-me, é um grande lago e não uma clareira como pensei… Não estamos a mais de escassos metros dela…._

- Saphira segue-nos pelos ares, ela diz que temos o rio à nossa direita e que não estamos a mais de escassos metros de um grande lago… – disse Eragon a Murtagh.

- Um lago? Só se… Como é possível? Já estamos a chegar a Ardwen?

- Hum… mas não faltava mais de metade do caminho? – Eragon abrandara o passo – e como terá Arya pressentindo tal perigo a tão grande distância?

- Nada nos garante que ela esteja na nossa frente… Mas, na margem desse lago há uma grande povoação! Sílhrim! Sim… é provável…

- O que? Explica-te!

- Dizem os contadores de histórias que Sílhrim é habitada por grandes feiticeiros que querem viver mais perto dos elfos… Se calhar, é mesmo isso… está algum feiticeiro a convocar espíritos! Temos de ajudar Arya! Comunica isto a Saphira, pede-lhe para que suba mais alto e que passe por cima do lago, sem que seja vista. Ela que tente falar com Arya, que nós estamos quase a chegar lá.

"_Would you comfort me? Would you cry with me? I am small and the world is big, but I'm not afraid from anything!"_

(Confortas-me? Choras comigo? Sou pequeno e o mundo é grande, mas eu não tenho medo de nada!)

-_Saphira? Murtagh pediu que tu passasses pelo lago, mas para que tivesses cuidado para não seres vista, há uma população numa das margens! Fala com Arya e diz-lhe que nós estamos a caminho!_

_- Eu faço isso… Boa sorte!_

Os dois rapazes continuaram a correr. A Eragon, parecia-lhe que Zar'roc pesava mais de vinte quilos e, a Murtagh parecia que, a cada passo que dava, o caminho se tornava mais comprido.

Já podiam ver a luz que passava por entre as copas das árvores, que, à medida que se iam aproximando do lago, se tornavam menos densas; já era de dia.

O rio já se fazia ouvir, vindo do lado direito e, a cada minuto que passava, era mais fácil ver por onde andavam.

Finalmente, muito cansados chegaram ao lago. Saphira lá estava, mais baixa do que haviam combinado, mas perplexa a olhar para a outra margem.

Arya também, uns metros mais a frente que os rapazes, olhava como que petrificada para algo, do outro lado do rio. Murtagh também olhou, e de lá não tirou os olhos. Eragon esforçou-se para ver e, aquilo que viu, fê-lo pensar se não estaria num pesadelo.

Do outro lado do lago, um feiticeiro tentava livrar-se de um espírito que ele próprio invocara, mas que se tornara demasiado poderoso para este controlar.

O espírito entrava dentro do pobre feiticeiro e fazia este esmurrar-se a si próprio, depois saia e queimava-lhe a pele, voltando em seguida a apoderar-se do corpo deste.

_Então é assim, que um espírito se apodera de uma pessoa…ele mata tudo o que há de humano na pessoa e confunde a sua alma, levando-a à loucura…Que horror…Mas… e o que posso eu fazer para salva-lo? Não posso ficar aqui parado, se não o salvar também não iremos sair daqui com vida! … Um espírito num corpo novo deve ter o dobro do poder… não posso ficar aqui!_

_- Saphira? Consegues ouvir-me? – _tentou perguntar este à Dragão.

Nada, Saphira não o ouvia… e Murtagh, por muito esforço que ele fizesse, parecia estar hipnotizado! Nem Arya se conseguira safar daquele feitiço… Era a sua vez de agir sozinho… mas como? Um Cavaleiro do Dragão estava sempre acompanhado do seu dragão, mas agora, nem isso ele tinha!

Estava farto daquele lugar, só queria que tudo desaparecesse, mas parecia impossível. Estava condenado a passar por aquilo…

"_How does it feel? You are different from me, different"_

(Como é? És diferente de mim, diferente)

De repente, como se todos os seus desejos se pudessem realizar, Togira Ikonoka apareceu na sua frente. Todo vestido de branco, com os velhos cabelos que lhe chegavam até à cintura e os olhos cansados de azul, Togira Ikonoka acalmou o Cavaleiro apenas com o seu olhar.

**O ancião** apercebeu-se do que se passava e, sem esperar mais um minuto, pegou em Zar'roc, que Eragon tinha à cintura e atirou-a para o outro lado do lago. Eragon não pode ver o que acontecera, alguma coisa ou alguém o agarrara por trás pegando-lhe pelas vestes e o obrigara a abandonar o lago. Não conseguia ver nada, parecia que se deslocava à velocidade da luz. Como tudo começou, tudo acabou. Eragon caiu por terra, num lugar diferente, distante, no qual já devia ser dia há várias horas.

- Estás em Ellesméra meu filho, e como podes ver Saphira, Arya e o teu amigo Murtagh também cá estão, por isso, não te apoquentes… A tua jornada está quase a começar.

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"_

(O pior já passou e podemos respirar de novo, quero elevar-te, roubas-me a minha dor. Há tanto para aprender, mas ninguém para lutar. Quero elevar-te e roubar a tua dor…)

* * *

As primeiras duas músicas são da autoria de Avril Lavigne, respectivamente _Take me away _e _How does it feel_ e o último verso foi retirado da música _Broken_ em que Amy Lee canta com os Seether, este verso é a parte a solo de Amy Lee.

As músicas foram anexadas à história por considerar que se enquadram no contexto.

A tradução é da responsabilidade da autora deste texto.

O Ancião é o título do próximo volume da série de Eragon do escritor Cristopher Paolini, livro no qual me inspirei.

Zar'roc é o nome da espada de Eragon dada por Brom, o contador de histórias.

Um espectro só morre caso seja trespassado pelo coração.


	2. Chapter 2

- Onde estou? – perguntou, ainda baralhado Eragon.

- Ellesmera, onde esperavas?

- Quem és? – as perguntas saltavam na cabeça do Cavaleiro, e era dificil parar a corrente para que não saíssem todas numa mistura de palavras.

- Oromis... O ultimo dos cavaleiros. – respondeu a figura na sua frente.

O estômago de Eragon deu um salto. Ele sempre pensara estar sozinho, sempre pensara que teria de aprender tudo a partir do nada, mas agora... agora ele sabia que não estava sozinho!

- Foste tu quem comunicou comigo, - perguntou ele novamente. – depois do que Durza me fez?

- Sim, Eragon-finiarel, fui eu quem comunicou contigo... Sou eu o Aleijão Que É Todo – respondeu Oromis afastando o longo cabelo da cara.

Eragon quase deu um novo salto, quando constatou que as orelhas de Oromis eram como as dos elfos. Olhando, como que pela primeira vez, para o velho, Eragon reparou que Oromis tinha todas as características de um elfo.

- És um elfo?

- Sou... – respondeu ele com um sorriso. – Pareces Brom, sempre cheio de perguntas...

- Desculpa.

- Não peças desculpa... Fazes bem em questionar.

Eragon finalmente levantou-se, vendo à sua volta Murtagh, Saphira e Arya. Murtagh estava ainda sentado, contra a parede, adormecido, enquanto Saphira e Arya comunicavam, no outro estremo da sala. A sala era deveras estranha; toda ela de madeira, exceptuando o chão, coberto de musgo. Não havia tecto, apenas as copas das árvores, acima deles, os separava do sol. Eragon quase podia jurar, pelo ligeiro abanar que de vez em quando se sentia, que estavam, na realidade, numa árvore.

- Finalmente...- disse Arya com um sorriso aproximando-se.

Eragon nada disse, Arya parecia realmente feliz por estar de volta, e isso via-se na sua cara.

- Islanzadí, a rainha dos elfos, - explicou educadamente Arya olhando para a porta. – vai querer conhecer-te, assim que souber que já chegámos.

Eragon acenou e ela continuou.

- Terás de saber como a cumprimentar... – com paciência, e com correcções na língua antiga, a elfo ensinou Eragon a cumprimentar qualquer um.

Mal estas esplicações terminaram, uma porta meia escondida nas paredes castanhas, abriu-se, dando passagem a uma elfo de longos cabelos pretos. Como levado pelo destino, Eragon levou os dedos aos lábios para cumprimentar a rainha, tal como Arya o ensinara minutos antes; mas a rainha nem olhou para ele, dirigindo-se, em vês disso, à jovem elfo, que ela abraçou entre lágrimas.

- Arya! – exclamou ela entre soluços. – Todos pensávamos que tivesses morrido! Estás de volta salva...

- Sim mãe... estou de volta… - respondeu ela, mas sem grande emoção.

- Podemos voltar atrás no tempo, esquecer o que se passou...

- Podemos... – respondeu novamente Arya, sem muito animo.

Saphira, chateada com o desprezo, bocejou levemente, o que levou toda a gente na sala a olhar para a presença desta.

- Dragão! – Islanzadí aproximou-se de Saphira, com um sorriso de admiração. – Atra esterí ono thelduin! (Que a sorte te acompanhe)

- Mor'ran lífa unin hjarta onr... (Que a paz habite no teu coração)– respondeu a dragão como Arya lhe tinha ensinado.

- Un du evarínya ono varda (Que as estrelas te protejam)– respondeu a rainha para espanto de todos os presentes.

Eragon ajoelhou-se aos pés da rainha, levou novamente os dois dedos aos lábios e repetiu as palavras de Islanzadí, colocando a rainha num posto mais alto que o dele.

Em seguida tirou a luva e mostrou a sua marca, dizendo à rainha:

- Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal (Sou um Cavaleiro e sou um amigo).

Islanzadí fez-lhes mais algumas perguntas e depois chamou um outro elfo, este de cabelos doirados como o sol, que guiou Eragon e Saphira até ao seu quarto, assim como Murtagh

Nessa noite houve festa e, bem no fim, Eragon convenceu Arya, que até então não lhes tinha dirigido sequer um olhar, a levantar-se e ir passear com ele.

- _Conosco –_ corrigiu Saphira levantando-se com os outros dois.

- _Não, -_ respondeu Eragon rapidamente. – _deixa-nos sozinhos por um bocado por favor..._

_- Eragon! – _repreendeu-o a dragão. Ela não saira de junto dele desde a batalha.

_- Murtagh ficará contigo... Por favor..._

Ela consentiu, deixando os dois jovens afastarem-se pela floresta.

- Porque não me disseste que eras princesa? – perguntou ele sem conseguir reter-se.

- Porque não era importante na altura... – respondeu ela fitando as estrelas. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela sua face imaculada, indo perder-se nos seus lábios.

- Que se passa? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- É que... nada disto está correcto...

Ele passou-lhe, num acto que puderia ser considerado loucura, um braço pelos ombros.

"_Come, stop crying and we will be all right Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you I will be here, don't you cry"_

_(Vá lá, para de chorar e vamos ficar bem Apenas segura na minha mão, aperta-a bem E eu vou proteger-te de tudo à tua volta Eu estarei aqui, não chores)_

- Eragon... Achas que o mundo é como é e que não o podemos mudar? – perguntou ela não constranguida pelo braço forte que a segurava. Uma outra lágrima seguiu a primeira.

- Não Arya, não acho… Tudo pode mudar, o nosso destino também...

- Que queres dizer? – perguntou com a certa curiosidade, entre mais lágrimas.

- Que nem tudo é como nos dizem...

- Eragon... Será que uma princesa tem de o ser?

- Não o queres ser certo?

"_Feeling so small You seem so strong My harms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm"_

_(Sentido-te tão pequena Pareces tão forte Os meus braços segurar-te-aõ Manter-te-ão salva e quente)_

- É... – respondeu ela num murmúrio.

Eragon não o pode evitar. Evitava-o há demasiado tempo. Num movimento, ou parvo ou heróico, aproximou os seus lábios dos de Arya e beijou-a.

- Não está correcto... – explicou ela quando os dois se afastaram.

- O que não está certo? – perguntou ele sério. – Não fazeres o que esperam que faças, ou não fazeres o que o teu coração te manda?

- Ambos...

- E porque não quebrares o menos importante? – perguntou com esperaças.

- Porque não seria correcto...

"_This thing between us,Can't be broken I will be here, don't you cry"_

_(Esta coisa entre nósNão pode ser quebrada Eu estarei aqui, não chores)_

- Qual é o mal? – perguntou ele limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Tu és jovem, eu tenho um século... Tu és um humano e eu sou um elfo...

- Eu sou um Cavaleiro, e tu és um Varden...

- Tu és...

- Nós podemos ser...

"_Coz you will be in my heart Yes, you will be in my heart From this day on, now and forever more"_

_(Porque estarás no meu coração Sim, estarás no meu coração Desde este dia, agora e para sempre mais)_

Arya não respondeu... Fitando o seu estrelado por longos e dolorosos minutos.

- Nós seremos... inseparáveis... – respondeu ela beijando-o, deixando as lágrimas caírem sem pensar.

"_You will be in my heart No matter what they say You will be here in my heart_

_Always..."_

_(Tu estarás no meu coração Não importa o que eles dizem Estarás no meu coração Sempre)_

- Nós seremos... – respondeu ele.

Voltaram, passados longos minutos, para o banquete, onde todos olharam as mãos dadas de ambos com ar bastante indignado.

- _O que foste fazer? – _perguntou Saphira observando todos.

_- Nada que ninguém, no seu juízo perfeito, não fizesse. – _respondeu ele não conseguindo deixar de sorrir.

Arya, por outro lado, baixou os olhos perante todos, soltando a mão de Eragon e sentando-se de novo na mesa.

- _Desculpa, - _disse-lhe ela com o pensamento. – _Para eles é muito cedo..._

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_ _I know we're different, but deep in side us_

_We are not that different at all"_

_(Porque não conseguem eles perceber o que nós sentimos?_

_Eles simplesmente não confiam no que não conseguem explicar Sei que somos diferentes, mas no fundo, não somos diferentes de todo)_

- _Quanto tempo teremos de esperar?_

_- O suficiente..._ – respondeu ela, transmitindo-lhe um remoinho de sensações.

"_And you will be in my heart_

_Yes, you will be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more"_

_(E tu estarás no meu coração Sim, estarás no meu coração Desde este dia, agora e para sempre mais)_

Nessa noite nenhum dos dois conseguiu descançar. Entravam nos sonhos um do outro, enquanto outros elfos e humanos entravam pelo meio, tentando separa-los.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram, na opinião de Eragon, os piores da sua vida. Em todo o lado ouvia sussuros sobre ele e Arya, os elfos deixaram de o cumprimentar, fazendo somente uma vénia a Saphira. Murtagh foi o único que ficou do seu lado, embora Eragon não soubesse como, uma fez que achava que ele e Arya estavam destinados.

"_Don't listen to them_

_It's not what they know_

_We need each other_

_To have to hold_

_The same time_

_I know..."_

_(Não os oiças Não é o que eles sabem Precisamos um no outro Para nos podermos agarrar Ao mesmo tempo Eu sei)_

- Eragon... – sussurou Arya, algumas manhãs depois, da porta do quarto do Cavaleiro.

- Arya! – exclamou ele assustado, saltando da cama.

- _Un du evarínya ono varda_

- Bom dia – respondeu ele como gostava de fazer para a irritar. – Que se passa?

- Eu... – suspirou profundamente, olhando pela janela do quarto. – Vou voltar para os Varden – terminou sem olhar nos olhos do rapaz.

"_When duty calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you have to hold on_

_The same time_

_I know..."_

_(Quando o dever chama, tens de ser forte Posso não esta contigo Mas tens de te agarrar Ao mesmo tempo Eu sei)_

- Quando? – questinou ele não conseguindo encontrar pergunta mais lógica.

- Amanhã...

- Não podes!

- Tem de ser...

- Não tem!

- O destino...

- Podemos mudar o nosso destino!

_We should be together_

_Coz You will be in my heart_

_Believe me, you will be in my heart_

_(Devemos estar juntos Porque estarás no meu coração Acredita em mim Estarás no meu coração)_

- Sim, Eragon, podemos... – respondeu ela limpando uma lágrima. – Se o quisermos...

- Arya! Eu amo-te! Tu sabes que sim… O destino é estarmos juntos!

- Eu também te amo Eragon-finiarel, por isso tenho de ir...

_I will be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more..._

_(Eu estarei lá desde este dia, agora e para sempre...)_

- E o destino? – perguntou ele tentando disfarçar também uma lágrima.

- Se o destino for estarmos juntos, irá acontecer...

_You will be in my heart_

_You will be here in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_I will be with you_

_(Estarás no meu coração, estarás aqui no meu coração, não importa o que eles dizem, eu estarei contigo)_

Eragon acentiu, não lhe era possível falar Tinha um nó tão grande na garganta, e os pensamentos tão baralhados, que não confiava na própria língua. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar.

- Eragon... Somos imortais... Temos tempo…

- Não somos imortais numa guerra Arya… - respondeu ele por fim. Não suportava o pensamento de ver Arya morta.

- Somos imortais enquanto estivermos aqui – concluiu o jovem Cavaleiro apontando para o coração.

_You will be here in my heart_

_I will be there_

_Always_

_Always..._

_(Estarás aqui no meu coração, eu estarei lá, sempre, sempre...)_

Arya não respondeu, apenas o beijou ao de leve, indo-se depois embora.

Mais uma noite sem dormir... A princesa elfo entrava nos seus sonhos cada vez que fechava os olhos, impedindo-o de descansar.

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio e escuro, ou pelo menos assim parecia aos olhos de Eragon e de Saphira, que partilhava o sentimento de tristeza do seu Cavaleiro, através do laço que os unia.

- Um ultimo adeus... – sussurrou ele ao chegar perto da elfo.

- Um ultimo até breve... – corrigiu-o ela.

_I will be with you!_

_(Eu estarei contigo!)_

- Eu não te vou esquecer… - prometeu ele na língua antiga.

- Eu também não... Brevemente estaremos juntos. – respondeu ela na mesma língua.

- Se precisares de mim, sabes como falar comigo...

_I will be there for you always,_

_Always and always_

_(Estarei sempre lá para ti, sempre e sempre)_

Ela não respondeu, não havia necessidade de tal acontecer. Ela montou o cavalo branco que a esperava e partiu.

- Esperarei pelo destino, Arya... – murmurou ele virando as costas, ao vê-la afastar-se.

- Esperaremos pelo destino, Eragon... – sussurrou ela ao mesmo tempo.

Como que programados, ambos se viraram e por breves momentos olharam-se nos olhos.

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I will be there, always_

_(Apenas olha por cima do teu ombro, apenas olha por cima do teu ombro, apenas olha por cima do teu ombro... Estarei lá, sempre)_

**N/A: **Bem, esta história não era suposto ter continuação, mas, com o novo livro (Eldest para quem não sabe) e porque me disseram para tal, eu escrevi mais um bocadinho.

Escreverei mais se encontrar alguma letra de uma música que eu ache boa o suficiente para escrever uma história sobre ela. Se alguém souber de alguma, deixem o nome da musica e do grupo/cantor para eu procurar - Atenção, não vale a pena serem músicas românticas, um próximo capitulo não será romântico...

A música que está na fic é "You'll be in my heart" de Phil Collins, também conhecida como a música do filme do Tarzan...

Alguns factos na fic não são verídicos, outros são... Eu peguei naquilo que Paolini escreveu, peguei na minha imaginação (que não é pouca) e juntei tudo numa máquina para fazer batidos... o resultado é esta fic... D

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews! D

JkS


	3. Chapter 3

- _Acorda meu pequeno…_ - chamou Saphira.

- _Ainda não é hoje, - _resmungou ele virando-se na sua cama macia. – _então para quê acordar?_

_- Que positivismo... – _concluiu a dragão, empurrando-o com o focinho para fora da cama. – _Vamos... Oromis espera-te!_

_- Ele que espere sentado!_

_- Levanta-te! E não digas isso! Deves a Oromis algum respeito!_

_- Oh... Cala-te! – _cortou ele levantando-se por fim.

Olhando à volta, para o seu quarto na árvore, apenas viu algo de que estava farto. Estava farto daquelas paredes tão monotonamente feitas de madeira, do chão coberto pelo musgo fino, o tecto aberto que o deixava perder-se facilmente nos seus pensamentos, nas noites de luar, em que Arya lhe assaltava a mente.

- Que se danem os elfos perfeccionistas e amantes da natureza! – resmungou Eragon tentando descobrir uma imperfeição nas paredes perfeitamente lisas do quarto.

Tentando esquecer aquele seu problema com o perfecionismo dos elfos, Eragon tomou banho (uma das medidas impostas pelo "perfecionista do Oromis"), fez a barba (eis uma segunda medida) e saiu do quarto no dorso de Saphira, planando sobre os "elfos-amantes-de-natureza" que já estavam acordados.

- O que fazem eles na realidade? É a fazer isto que passam todo o tempo? – perguntou Eragon a si próprio, sentindo Saphira descer lentamente em direcção do solo.

- Hoje não sou eu quem te ensina, Eragon-finiarel. – disse-lhe Oromis, depois de o comprimentar.

- Então?

- Irás aprender a manejar a espada, coisa para a qual eu já sou demasiado lento para te ajudar...

- Onde, mestre?

- Vanir estará à tua espera no campo de treino. – esplicou Oromis, virando-lhe as costas, reentrando na sua casa.

Eragon voltou também as costas, voltando a montar Saphira.

- _Achas que o Vanir será tão bom espadachim quanto o Murtagh é? –_ perguntou o jovem cavaleiro agarrando-se a um dos picos no dorso do dragão.

- _É um elfo... _– respondeu Saphira como se aquilo quisesse dizer tudo.

Aquela resposta deixou Eragon a pensar no que tornaria os elfos tão perfeitos. Olhando para o reflexo do sol nas escamas azuladas de Saphira, os pensamentos na cabeça de Eragon sucediam-se.

- Un du evarínya ono varda – cumprimentou um elfo de longos cabelos loiros quando Eragon tocou o solo. – Sou Vanir, e irei ser eu a treinar-te no manuseamento da espada.

«Veremos quem treina quem...» pensou o jovem desembainhado a espada.

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims

(Não vamos ser apenas parte do jogo deles, não vamos ser apenas as vitimas)

Colocando-se em posição de ataque, Eragon esperou pelo movimento de Vanir. O jovem elfo na sua frente não se deixou subestimar, atacando mais rapidamente do que Eragon esperava; a sua espada delicada passou longe da espada defensiva de Eragon, atacando este na anca do lado direito.

- Tens de ser mais rápido – criticou Vanir.

Tentando recuperar, Eragon lançou-se com toda a força para a frente, tentado em vão ultrapassar a espada do elfo.

- Tens de ser mais paciente – criticou Vanir.

«Duas criticas...» pensou Eragon decidido a derrotar Vanir, que lhe lançava um sorriso cínico. Levantando a espada a cima da cabeça, tentando enganar o adversário, Eragon desenhou um Z no ar, tentando, novamente em vão, derrubar Vanir, desta vez através de um ataque nos joelhos.

- Tens de ser mais sábio – criticou-o pela terceira vez Vanir.

They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

(Eles estão a apoderar-se dos nossos sonhos, e estão a quebra-los, até que todos sejam o mesmo. Não tenho sitio para onde ir, não tenho sitio para onde correr. Eles adoram ver-me cair, eles acham que sabem tudo.)

- Chega por hoje. – despediu-se Vanir com dois dedos nos lábios, depois de ter derrubado Eragon com um golpe certeiro nos joelhos.

- _O que se passa com ele? O que é que eu lhe fiz?_

_- Não sei meu pequeno... Mas ele estava certo... Comparado com ele, lutas como uma cria._

_- Não venhas com isso tu também! _– reclamou Eragon constrangido pelos olhares e sorrisos cínicos que recebia à medida que ia caminhando na companhia de Saphira por Ellesmera.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world  
(Sou um pesadelo, um desastre, é o que eles dizem sempre. Sou uma causa perdida, não um herói, mas eu vou faze-lo da minha maneira. Tenho de lhes provar que eles estão errados, eu contra o mundo, sou eu contra o mundo.)

Deixando-se guiar pelos seus próprios pés, sem pensar bem no lugar para onde ia, Eragon deixou-se afogar de novo nos seus pensamentos.

- É... ouvi dizer que nem esteve próximo de derrotar o Vanir... – comentou um elfo de ombros largos e compridos cabelos negros como a noite entrançados.

- Um humano... – criticou uma outra voz, à qual Eragon não pode atribuir um corpo.

- O mais banal dos humanos... E estamos nós a por o nosso destino e o de todos, nas mãos dele... – constatou uma elfo de olhos repuxados e cabelos doirados, virando-lhe as costas ao seu passar.

Saphira parou, olhando para as costas da elfo que imobilizou, sentindo o movimento do dragão.

- _Não faças nada... _– tentou acalma-la o jovem Cavaleiro.

- _Eles não têm direito..._

_- Eles... _– cortou Eragon, acabando por não conseguir responder. – _Talvez eles estejam certos... Sou um humano, sem ti não seria nada..._

_- Eragon, lembra-te, o meu ovo passou por todos eles, e foi a ti que eu te escolhi._

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

(Não vamos deixar que eles mudem o que sentimos nos nossos corações, não os vamos deixar controlarem-nos, não os vamos deixar empurrarem-nos)

Aquela afirmação incontestável pareceu por um ponto final àqueles pensamentos. Juntos, Cavaleiro e Dragão, caminharam até um pequeno rio de águas cristalinas.

Eragon ajoelhou-se mirando as águas que corriam livres, sem controlo, pelas terras sagradas dos elfos, pelos domínios daquelas criaturas perfeitas.

- Que fazes? – perguntou-lhe a voz grave de Murtagh.

- Penso no tempo que ainda teremos de passar aqui... – respondeu-lhe Eragon continuando a fitar as águas.

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

(Não tenho sitio para onde ir, não tenho para onde correr. Eles adoram ver-me cair, eles acham que sabem tudo.)

- Já queres partir? – Eragon anuiu. – Por causa de Arya?

- ... Não...

- Então?

- É que… eles são perfeitos! O que é que eu posso aprender com quem se acha perfeito? Com quem me acha uma nódoa? - confessou Eragon desviando finalmente a sua atenção, fixando os olhos castanhos do amigo.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

(Sou um pesadelo, um desastre, é o que eles dizem sempre. Sou uma causa perdida, não um herói, mas vou faze-lo da minha maneira, vou provar-lhes que estão errados. Sou eu contra o mundo, eu contra o mundo.)

- Eles não são perfeitos... Basta pensarem que o são para deixarem de o ser...

- É... Se calhar tens razão... – sorriu o jovem Cavaleiro levantando-se. – Luta comigo.

Murtagh não estranhou o pedido do outro, apenas lhe sorriu e ergueu a espada.

Numa luta de aço contra aço, homem contra homem, os dois se debateram corajosamente durante mais tempo do que haviam pensado.

- _Continuas a achar que luto como uma cria? –_ perguntou Eragon a Saphira, enquanto estendia uma mão para ajudar o companheiro a erguer-se.

- _Não..._– respondeu-lhe a dragão.

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

(Agora estou farto desta espera, então vêm e dá o teu tiro. Podes mandar fora todos os insultos, mas nada o que digas vai mudar-nos. Podes-te sentar aí e julgar-me, dizer o que quiseres, mas nunca os vamos deixar entrar.)

- _Ainda bem..._

- Terminámos? – perguntou Murtagh ainda a tentar recuperar o folgo.

- Se assim quiseres. – respondeu-lhe Eragon sentando-se na relva brilhante, para descansar.

- Estás a lutar melhor... – constatou Murtagh depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Capaz... – respondeu o outro sem grande entusiasmo. Melhor não era o suficiente, ele tinha de derrotar Vanir. Podia não ser agora, podia não ser para já, mas ele ia faze-lo.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world.  
(Sou um pesadelo, um desastre, é o que eles dizem sempre. Sou uma causa perdida, não um herói, mas vou faze-lo da minha maneira. Vou provar-lhes que estão errados, eles nunca nos irão derrubar. Não iremos cair no que vocês querem, vou faze-lo da minha maneira, eu contra o mundo.)

**N/A:** Parece milagre, mas eu inspirei-me e escrevi mais um capítulo para a fic! D

Está um bocadinho difícil escrever porque não me quero afastar do verdadeiro livro, mas por outro lado, há lá certas coisas de que eu não gostei e por isso mudo-as aqui, aos poucos e poucos.

A música é "Me against the world" dos Simple Plan e… eu achei que tinha MUITO a ver com a história, até mesmo com a que o Paolini escreveu, e portanto...

Bem... não se esqueçam das reviews (e uma música para um próximo capítulo era bem vinda)!

JkS


End file.
